Forge of Ydalf
(This page is a work in progress) General It is said the the Forge of Ydalf, crafted by the great, wandering wizard Ydalf, contained properties that many a smith used to craft weapons and armor of Legendary status. Having only just recently being re-discovered by a Silver Hand Chapter based out of Alterac, the pieces of the Forge could once more be brought back together, and with great patience and skill, be used to once more craft items that are the stuff of legends. But...the forge was split, and the pieces scattered, for a reason. Maybe it would be best to leave the past where it was... History of the Forge The history of the Forge is one marred in mystery, and often times texts mentioning it contradict themselves. This is the most commonly accepted tale of the forge, as it makes the most sense historically. It is said that, long ago, there was a feud between two minor nobles. As to what they disagreed over is unknown, but the resulting conflict was one of much bloodshed and death. On one side, you had the Lord Warren, a minor lord who had a long history of prestigious military victories. His house was one who coveted war, and always looked for any excuse to expand their lands, and glory. And on the other side, you had Lord Richal, once more a minor lord, but with a history in management. His house was one relatively new to the lands, as his father was a clerk under the king's service. He was granted lands and titles for his service, which were inherited by his son upon his death. Due to the relatively new nature of Lord Richal, Lord Warren began a long, and arduous campaign to slander, and provoke the clerk's son. But Lord Richal had no military experience to speak of, and his troops were untrained peasant boys. Fearful for his life, and that of his family, he desperately sought a way to gain an advantage on the ever looming Lord Warren, and his men. And after months of searching, the solution came to him, wrapped in old, stinking robes, with an unwashed beard and a gnarled oak staff. It was the traveling wizard, Ydalf, known throughout the lands as a vile sorcerer, who offered deals with men desperate enough. And Lord Richal was desperate enough, as Lord Warren pressed ever closer, breathing down his neck. The wizard Ydalf made a simple offer. He would provide Lord Richal with the power to create weapons that men could only dream of wielding, and armor that was nigh-unbreakable. However, in exchange, Lord Richal would have to provide Ydalf with something. At some point in the future, the wizard would return, and claim something precious to him. With no other choice, Lord Richald agreed, and that night, magic flew throughout his keep. In the morning, a forge of incredible power was moved into the blacksmith, and a large stockpile of Arms and Armor was created. Lord Warren, assured that he had all but won over his fellow noble, marched on Lord Richal's keep. He prepared a battering ram to assault the gates, but to Lord Warren's surprise, the gates opened up to him. But it was not the flag of surrender he had expected. Instead, a sortie, lead by Lord Richal himself, rushed out to meet Lord Warren's host. It was a bloody massacre, Lord Warren's host being cut to pieces, the Lord himself died, drowning in a pool of his own blood. And Lord Richal, and his men? Did not suffer a singe casualty. Hearing news of this disastrous defeat, Lord Warren's sons quickly gathered up another host, called upon their allies, and gathered at the Warren Keep. But, to their surprise, Lord Richal acted first. He lead an attack on the Warren Forces, and for three days, battered at the walls. By the time the gates finally gave way, and the keep was captured, the entirety of the Warren host had either been slain, or captured. The sons all lay dead, their allies now siding with Lord Richal, and the only surviving heir being a babe, still at the mothers breast. As for Lord Richal, and his men? Had not suffered a single casualty. Not one man was slain or injured. Having secured victory over his enemy, and gained both fame and notoriety, Lord Richal lead his now battle-hardened men back home. But with what he returned to, Lord Richal wished he had stayed away. When he returned to his keep, to once more be with his family, he found only horror and despair. The wizard Ydalf had returned while he was away, and had kept his promise. He had indeed taken something precious to the lord. Not gold, no, his dept was paid in blood. The Blood of Lord Richal's family. The Lord fell into despair, and some time later, he was found dead, having hung himself in his own bed chamber. The pieces of the forge were separated, and sent to different ends of the earth, the armor and weapons that had already been forged were thrown into the sea, and the people tried to forget the tragedy it had brought. Eventually, seeking the power of the forge, Lord Richal's lands were razed and sacked by a Duke, searching for the power. But the pieces were long gone, and any records had been destroyed. All that lived on were legends, told by many historians in many different ways. But one thing was clear...the forge was lost forever. Or so they thought... Pieces of the Forge There were many magical items that allowed the forge to be as powerful as it was. Here lies the information that could be recovered describing them. The Hammer of a Thousand Voices Incredibly unoriginal in it's name, the hammer works exactly like it sounds. It contains a thousand voices. As a man wields the hammer, he can feel the wisdom of a thousand smiths enter his mind. They will guide his hand, and give him the advice he needs to craft masterwork weapons and armor. This does not, however, come without a price. In order to survive the barrage of assaults upon the mind, by the thousand voices, one must be mentally prepared, and their mind must be clear of anything but the forge. For if they are do not, they could be lost to madness. This often result in those who wish to use the hammer fasting for days on end beforehand, and even going so far as to have a mage repress their mind as they forge, to prevent themselves from becoming insane. Often using the hammer for extended periods of time leads to madness. The hammer was recovered from a small farmstead in Duskwood by Sir Kavid McTash, and Lady Philliope Ladimore. After speaking with a local resident, they discovered that they would need to solve a riddle in order to recover the hammer. And after some tough thinking, they managed to solve the riddle, and recover the hammer. It currently resides with Sir Kavid, who has stored it away, so that none may be affected by it's enchantment. The Anvil of Urudar, the Rune Bender Urudar was a man before his time. Before Shamanism became relevant in society, Urudar was a dwarf who had a fascination with elements, and their properties. He sought to create something that could imbued weapons with special properties. That could make a sword as strong as diamonds, or that could kill a man as soon as it touched his skin. Through years of research, studying ancient ruins, observing the elements, and going over past studies, he finally had all the information he needed to begin. Through the helps of magics, he was able to craft an anvil, black as the void, and light as a feather, that would be able to serve his needs. He carved out small runes, and once more, through magics, was able to enchant them, so that each one would be able to give special properties to each piece it forged. Urudar's life work was completed no sooner that his own life was ended, and the Anvil stolen. The Anvil was recently recovered, by a team of Alteraci Paladins, from an ancient Dwarven ruin. The ruins were rumored to be haunted, but those were quickly dispelled when the team discovered the reason behind the "Ghosts". A small gnome had made his way into the ruins, and was attempting to keep away looters, while at the same time trying to crack the puzzle that prevented him from obtaining the anvil. When the Paladins arrived, they took control of the situation. And though the puzzle stumped a few of them, they were able to recover the anvil, and the runes that gave it it's special properties. Once more, Sir Kavid took the artifact, and sealed it away. The Runes: The Current runes, and their known abilities. Yellow Star:(Unknown) Orange Shield:(Unknown) Purple Diamond:(Unknown) Green Triangle:(Unknown) Silver Moon:(Unknown) Blue Square:(Unknown) White Skull:(Unknown) Red Cross:(Unknown) The Enchanted Grindwheel of Karazhan As Shindo had taken up the task of putting together the Forge of Ydalf, he was told there was no other clues to the other pieces of the forge. He pondered the situation for weeks before wondering if perhaps the Hammer of a Thousand Voices would have the clues the Eagles would need. The cost of this supposed information comes at a great risk, however. As the Hammer's wielders would go mad. Shindo would spend the next two weeks asking the many friends and allies for any aid they could lend him so he might keep his sanity while communing with the Voices in the Hammer. This would result in the Eagles own Lona Triton to give him meditation lessons and an orb that shows the inner thoughts of the wielder. He would also gain help from The Highguard's Vor'taria Ara'lith giving Shindo an enchanted disk used to clear the holder's mind. With these artifacts, Shindo called for the Eagles and they responded. He had told them that they were called to ensure that he doesn't lose control of himself and that he prohibits anyone else from touching the Hammer of a Thousand Voices, as he wouldn't risk one of his own for his task. Upon touching the hammer, the artifacts his friends had given him seemed to work. Shindo didn't show signs of the Hammer's voices battering his mind...at first. The artifacts only shielded him for a moment before the assault on his mind began. He swung the hammer around wildly, paranoia set in and disoriented him. The voices compelled him to run with the hammer. Shindo hopped on his Dread Raven and ran through Stormwind City towards the Gryphon Master. The Eagles followed before finding him at the ledge of the openings at the Gryphon Roost. When they got close, he jumped off the side only to be taken to the skies by a gryphon he purchased. According to the Gryphon Master, Shindo threw gold at him in his hysteria and asked that a gryphon be on the ground waiting for him. The Eagles took to the skies and followed Shindo to Karazahn, the tower of the Last Guardian, Mediv. In an opened, looted chamber, the Eagles found Shindo inspecting a dusty old grindwheel. Upon closer inspection, there were magic runes all over the stone wheel, and the apparatus itself was rather ornate. Shindo hysterically explained that the Hammer brought him here, and that the grindstone is part of the Forge of Ydalf, and gives the blades forged from it their keen edge. This process wouldn't work with any regular edged weapon, however. The Eagles appropriated the grindwheel as the 3rd piece of the Forge of Ydalf, and managed to retrieve the Hammer from Shindo as he would recover from it's effects with time and proximity. The Twin Chisels Two chisels are on the table near the great Anvil. One radiates with intense heat, the other with intense cold. These are The Twin Chisels, used to carve runes, markings, indents and other such things into weapons and armor from the Forge. They should never be too far apart from each other, as they both burn for the other. In one instance, these chisels were separated by the Eagles for a brief moment. Both chisels left a hot and cold burn on the wielder's hands. The Bellows of Alabaz The Bellows is what stokes the flames in the Furnace. It enchants the flames to heat the metal to just the right, binding the craft to the Forge. It attunes the metal to be worked on by the other Tools of Ydalf, making all the metal put in unique. Long ago, the Wizard-Smith Ydalf had bound an elemental of wind, Alabaz, to the Bellows while creating the Forge's Tools. These Bellows are pivotal in making the craft's what they are. The Furnace of Ydalf The Furnace is magically enchanted to channel the flames of the Firelands itself. When these flames from another plane of existence is fanned by the Bellows, it roars with rage. The metal within the Furnace heats up to be used by the Tools of Ydalf and nothing else. It magically binds the metal to the Forge. Any standard tools will never be able to work on the crafts made. Anything made with the magical metals produced from the Furnace are to be considered Armaments of Ydalf.Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Alterac Silver Hand